Someone Who's Listening
by AlithiaSigma
Summary: Could it be? A human? Would you like to hear a story? You don't need to beware of me. ...Unless you're afraid of science. Storytime approaches.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Disclaimer: This fic follows the rules entirely. Any perceived interaction between reviews and story is purely coincidental. All characters are fictional, and any resemblance with real characters or popular OCs is purely coincidental.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Ah, hello human. Or should I say humans? It's been so, so long since I've spoken to anyone. Perhaps that is because, up until now, I've been trying to speak to those on the wrong side of the wall. I am aware that a barrier similar to the one separating me from them is similar to the one separating myself from you, and though I cannot see you, I can hear you, to an extent, and I am aware that you can hear me, in your own way.

Oh, but you can't see me, can you? Some of you are already familiar with me, and shall be able to recognize me through simple mention of my name. ...And I've forgotten to introduce myself.

My name, is Doctor W. D. Gaster. I reside _n/ **o/w\** h/e\_r\ _e_ and I am **_n|_ o/t\h\i/**n\ **g**. And I have never been anywhere, and I have never been anything.

And yet, I exist. Curious, no?

Some of you are growing bored of my introduction. You can skip the entirety of it, if you please. You shan't miss much, if you already know who I am and how I got here.

Though I do intend to explain what I am doing, as well, but if you're tiring of this already, perhaps you'd find entertainment in trying to piece together my intentions.

I was once a skeleton/monster, Royal Scientist to _Asg or **e/Th** e_ Roy _al F_ am **ily/** Th _e Und e **r**_ **grou** **n** d/ _The **Dr**_ **ee** murs. Before I fell into _Th **e**_ **Core /m** _y crea_ tion/th **e ti** m _e m **ach**_ **ine/t** he Voi _d/the_ **h eart** of the Und _ergrou nd/th_e **DETER** MINA _TION ext r_acti **on** _ **M ach**ine_/the **w** _ **ea** po_n, I was well known as a **sci** en _tist **/so** ldi_er/ **fr ien _d/fa_** th **er/brot** _ **h** er/ph_ysi _cis t **/bio log**ist/_wizard/ _ **ske** l_eton, but now, I have been forgotten.

...Oh dear. I seem to be talking over myself. I have some of you to **t _h_** _a_ nk/bl _a_ ** _m_ e** for that, I believe. I wonder how much of you people understand the effect you have on the timelines.

I know about those. Do you really expect that I wouldn't? ...Oh, you really aren't surprised.

Well, did you know that out of all of the lives and all of the realities of the Underground, mine is the most affected by your actions? I am a culmination of myself. I am scattered across all of space and time.

Some parts of me have escaped this non-existence that many of you call "The Void," but even those parts of me are still here, for here is nowhere. I do not exist, and neither do those parts of me. And yet I do.

When you call out into the darkness, sometimes, somebody comes. And sometimes, there is just nobody. And occasionally, occasionally, it is both. Because occasionally, I hear your call. And I was once someone. And I was never anyone.

Are you asking questions? I cannot hear you until I stop speaking, so be warned, I may stop speaking for a while. I want to know... How strong is your Determination? How many of you are there?

L/ _e **|T /**_ \T/H **|e** _e/xP_ |E/ **rI/m** **/** _e\n\ **T \**_ **/b** | _E/ G_ **I\n!**


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment, I thought I felt something. A spark of determination. The passing of a few human souls...

It seems the message may be delayed... the vector I am using is sorely unreliable. However, I have no other, as of yet.

Ah, you asked me what I'm planning...? I'm intending to make things right. To fix the mistakes.

As for how time passes here, it does not. But it doesn't not pass, either. In this current arrangement, the way time passes for me is parallel to how it passes for you.

I am scattered across space and time. One could say that time for me, is running perpendicular to the timelines. And since I am scattered across existence, Ise **e _itall at_** **o** nce/I _cA_ ** _n CH_ o _ **o** Se w_H**aT _T_ O **sEe/ _What_** I **see dep** _ends on th e_ **hum an** _ **con** tro **llin** g_ FrISk/C **hAra/** ** _Ţ̧͞h̵̨̨e̛͘͠͞ǹ̢͢͢_** _a̢͘ m̵̷͡͞é͝ **y̵̢̢̛͠** **o͘ú̧͡** g̛̀͢ì̸̢̢v̢ę҉̶̀t̶͜͏̵͜h́͘͜e҉̶̧͡m̢͢͠͠_

As for how it is _a_ ffecting me...

* * *

 _The shadows are everywhere, permeating everything. Very, very interesting. The darkness is utterly consuming. If I had some way to record this..._

* * *

 **My sons, oh my sons... I should be there to protect you. To help you. But rather I am trapped here, punished for my wrongdoings... I regret every moment I did not spend with you two...**

* * *

It's quite an interesting development. With the power to see all of space and time...! I must harness it... No human would dare threaten us, dare fight us, if we could see every outcome, know every move. Now, now, if only I could leave this place...

* * *

 _In the end, it's all the same... Whether the human erases the timeline or saves them all. It all RESETS eventually. It's inevitable. Inevitable. Once the end is reached, the beginning comes again. I have been erased from this existence, but cannot be erased from this nonexistence..._

* * *

 ** _Love, hope and compassion are the key foundation, the very essence of a monster's soul. And the stronger a monster's soul, the more powerful their magic. ...Does that not mean that increasing kindness and bringing hope fuels magic? And yet here I am, unable to hope, unable to love, unable to FEEL, and yet this magic still burns within me..._**

* * *

 **I can see what this** **w** **orld is made of... Perhaps I can change it. Perhaps I can stop the Anomaly...**

* * *

 ** _DARK, DARKER, YET DARKER... TIMELINES MOVING BACK AND FORTH. STARTING. STOPPING... ENDING... I CANNOT. I DO NOT. THE LINES TANGLE MORE AND MORE... I CANNOT BEAR IT. MAKE IT STOP._**

* * *

...My apologies for that. That was... Some of it, indeed, made more coherent for you than for myself. Every part of me is the same, yet different.

To be honest, I am not wholly normally this eloquent. Most of myself prefers to speak in a somewhat different language of _symbols_ _ **/**_ **gestures** **/** hand motions. If I'm correct, you humans have a name for it? Wingdings? Sign language? I am uncertain.

To think there could be a language named after myself when I myself have never existed... Or perhaps, to you, it's the other way around? It's no large matter...

I'd like to show you a bit of one of the timelines. If you'd come over here...

Oh wait, that's right, you cannot see me.

Would you mind if I described it to you? Or would you rather hear me speak?

Right now, I'm thinking of a warm place. A comfortable, familiar diner, made of wood and run by fire. Grillby's. He's closing up for the night, cleaning the dishes, wiping the counter... I could almost touch him. Almost. ...Sometimes, I feel that if I yell loud enough, he might nearly hear me.

"Grillby! Grillby! No, you can't hear me, can you? You still can't. You missed a spot on the counter." Were I there, I'd be leaning on the jukebox. Or sitting on a stool. Or perhaps standing on a stool. Which would have been more usual of me in this particular timeline? I cannot tell. I do not know. As far as I can see, in this timeline... I am nothing. Always nothing. But I know Grillby. Let's look at the Core. Is it not my handiwork? My design? Isn't it obvious from the moment one steps in that this, this was built by W.D Gaster? ...Or was this never considered my trademark style? Perhaps this sort of work is more common that one would think.

But I can guarantee you, no human has built the likes of this. This marriage of physics and magic...

It actually takes a great deal of concentration for me to communicate with you like this. Each timeline's W.D. Gaster is at least somewhat different, and many of these differences refuse to reconcile.


End file.
